


The Leader's New Clothes

by NudorahRex



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aged Up, Creampie, Explicit Consent, F/M, Light BDSM, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, like very light, very light painplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NudorahRex/pseuds/NudorahRex
Summary: Marnie pulls a random guy to come and judge her new Gym Leader uniform. His reaction to the tight fitting and revealing spandex gets her very excited.
Kudos: 25





	The Leader's New Clothes

“So... what do you think?” 

Marnie stepped out into the locker room wearing her new set of sportswear. An incredibly tight fitting crop top styled in magenta, black, and white with equally tight spandex leggings in the same color scheme. The outfit was brought together by a single glove, an armband and sporty footwear. The grunt she grabbed to help her judge her new look was speechless. He was in an odd position. Pretty new to the gang, Marnie only said something about him “not being one of the fat ones” before choosing him to be her fashion adviser. He stared, unblinking, and his eyes glazed over. Marnie cleared her throat to grab his attention, and he sputtered and shook his head. 

“Uh... looks fantastic, Marnie. But uh...” The grunt's voice trailed off, and he looked to his side. Marnie cocked her head. 

“But... what?” She curled her lip up, raised an eyebrow, and knocked a fist onto her hip. 

“It might be a little... distracting?” The grunt started to sweat. 

“Distracting? How do you mean? Is it the colors?” 

“No, uh... the material.” 

Marnie quizzically looked down at herself. She twisted herself around to try and stare down her backside. She lifted a leg up and her foot on the lockers and felt at her spandex. The grunt looked on in awe, every stretch of the material causing him to clench his jaw harder. The curvature of her taut ass was burning itself into his memory. He only joined Team Yell at the behest of a friend, having had nothing else to do. He always wondered exactly what they saw in Marnie to so feverishly support her, but he had a feeling it was different to what he was seeing in her now. Damn if he didn't like what he was seeing, though. 

“I don't get it. I think this is the same material Nessa uses, so what's the problem?” 

The grunt coughed.

“Uh, well... I think many would say Nessa's outfit is uh, distracting, in the same way.” Marnie looked at him, skeptically. Her eyes gazed up, as she mulled something around in her head. She stretched her arm up, and hummed in thought. The grunt's eyes nearly popped out as her chest strained at the material covering it. He shifted his legs together nervously, which he quickly realized was a mistake when Marnie gazed down to his pants. Her eyes widened. 

“Wait... did you just pop a boner?” The grunt clenched his teeth and let out a small frightened yelp.

“You... were you trying to say this makes me look...” A blush started forming on her face.

“...too hot?”

The grunt stared up at the ceiling, and tried to hide his erection despite having been caught out already. His pained whine broke the awkward silence of the room as he tried to think of what to say. 

“...in so many words, yeah.” He finally squeaked out his answer, realizing he may as well come clean instead of make himself look even worse with backwards excuses. He braced himself for an oncoming slap or scream. But one never came. Instead, he felt Marnie's hand gently touch his cheek and guide his face down. 

“I'm kind of short, so I always thought people looked at me like a kid... you really turned on by me?” Marnie stared into his eyes with hopeful determination. 

“I, uh... yeah? You've got a... tight body.” He felt he may as well be completely honest, since she didn't exactly seem to be mad. “I don't know how anyone could think you're not an adult! You've got super well toned legs, a nice slender stomach, and your ass is out of this world.” Marnie's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden turn to vulgarity. His face froze when he realized what he said. Maybe a bit too honest. 

“Sh-shit, that was too much, I'm sor-” The grunt's panicked apology was cut off by Marnie pulling him in for a kiss. 

He gasped into her mouth, and thought to pull back, but his body wouldn't let him. Marnie grabbed his shoulders and pushed into the wall of lockers, and kept assaulting his lips with hers. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, and it felt around until finding his tongue to lap at it. His inhibitions finally left him and with a whine he leaned into the kiss, bringing his hands up to her midriff. She pushed up, sucking at his lips and thoroughly exploring the walls of his mouth with her tongue. His own tongue pushed past hers and tasted her teeth. He breathed through his nose, and her fragrance took hold in her mind. She smelled of sweat, grass, and a surprising amount of lavender oil. After a solid few minutes of making out, Marnie finally pulled back and looked up at him with an excited smile, breathing heavy.

“Wanna feel that ass you like so much?” The grunt could only pant and nod vigorously in return. She gripped his shoulders and smiled. “Better make sure you're strong enough to handle it.”

She pulled down on his shoulders for leverage and surprised him by jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist. He reacted quick, holding her up by cupping her tight ass. He gave it a firm squeeze and sighed with pleasure. Marnie quickly relished in the chance to make out with him from an upward angle, crashing her lips down onto him. He moved an arm down to caress one of her legs, so strong yet so slender. He kept his other hand firmly over her taut ass cheeks, squeezing and kneading at them. She broke their kiss to moan, and started nape at his neck. He pulled his other hand up to support her easier, and gave one of her cheeks a light slap. She mewled, and he felt encouraged to slap again slightly harder. They continued like this, the locker room filling with the alternating sounds of excited gasps and harder slaps on Marnie's beautiful ass. 

He shifted her up further, and let her ass come to rest on his forearm as he leaned back further up the lockers for support. He took his free hand and grabbed at Marnie's chest, feeling her nipple beneath the tight spandex. She looked at him with glee, and nibbled at his ear while hooking an arm around the back of his neck. She grabbed his hand and guided it down to her midriff, and he felt her abs. Despite no visible abs, she was surprisingly hard around the navel, her soft and slender features betraying the body of an athlete. Marnie left his earlobe with a lick and leaned her head back to stare him down in the eyes while she made a show of hooking a them under the hem of her tight spandex crop top and pulling it forward to leave an opening for his hand to creep in. She licked her lips, her eyes daring him to brace the tight grip of the spandex to feel her modest breasts. A challenge he was more than up to. He pushed his hand up to grasp her firm tits, pinching one of her nipples. She mewled and let the top snap back, causing him to wince slightly. Her grin only grew wider, and she pulled on the pendant hanging off her own choker to show how tight she wore it. 

The grunt grinned back, and pinched harder at her nipple. She winced, but let out a pleasant sigh as well. Marnie grabbed the back of his head and pushed it down into her chest, next to the bulge of his hand through her tight spandex. He pressed his hand further into her supple flesh, and curled his fingers as best he could to leave an imprint on her. He hoisted his other arm up further, and moved his further down to get his chin at Marnie's midriff. The grunt started kissing at her exposed flesh, and stuck his tongue out far to lick at her navel. He increased the pressure with which he pressed himself into her, one hand pushing into her firm breast and fingers coming together to pinch her nipple. The other hand's hard grip on her thigh, rubbing her roughly through the spandex of her pants. And his face pushing into her stomach, tongue wildly lapping at her tough flesh. Her eyes rolled back and she bucked her hips against his chest, her growing arousal seeping through the tight material and onto his own uniform. He craned his neck to gaze up at her, seeing her head knocked back and her teeth clenched. 

“You do like it rough, don't you?” He had a wild look in his eye, staring up at her. 

Marnie looked down and laughed. 

“I like a battle. You don't seem to mind.” 

The grunt moves his head back up to get closer to her face, making sure to trace his tongue all the way up from her navel to her neck. 

“Everything's a battle to you career trainers, isn't it?” 

Marnie leaned forward to give him a peck on the forehead.

“Not up to the challenge?” Marnie smirked. 

The grunt dug his fingertips into her breast and shifted his hand to the side underneath the tight fabric, bearing the rough sensation to get his thumb on her nipple to push it up and press it into her tender skin. Marnie whined at the sudden return to action. He placed his mouth on the other nipple, erect and poking through her top, and lightly bit at it. Marnie grunted, and sweat beads formed at her forehead. He let his other hand, gripping her assheek, slide over a bit to dig some of his digits into her crotch to tease her holes, which had grown needy and sensitive amongst all the fervor. Marnie held his head tight, and moaned loudly. 

“Does that answer your question, leader?” 

Marnie growled, and pulled his face up for another deep and messy kiss. She loosened her legs a bit to position her feet against the lockers, and pushed her own hand down her top to reach his and pulled forward to stretch it out, letting his hand retreat from her thoroughly abused breast. Her other arm wrapped around the back of his head, and she guided his newly freed hand down towards her crotch, pushing it in to make him feel how wet she was. She rubbed herself through the spandex and grabbed at it, and pulled with a grunt. The fabric around her crotch was tore out with a satisfying rip, and she stuffed the wet cloth into his mouth. He tasted her sweet juices and warm sweat, and took a whiff of her strong arousal. Marnie gripped his shoulders again and lowered herself slightly to be at eye level with him. 

“Get your dick out and stick it in me. Now.” 

He didn't need to say anything, not that he could with her torn pants filling his mouth. He reached down and pulled his pants down revealing his 7 inch length. Marnie's mouth watered at the sight, and she gripped his shoulders as hard as she could. Her breathing grew labored and heavy, as she was lowered onto it, the tip nesting in her quivering folds. He rocked his hips around, teasing her with ever so slight shifts of the head as it dipped forward and back in agonizingly short lengths. When she had enough of his teasing, she dug her face in his neck to suck at his skin before pulling her hips back and slamming them forward. She sucked hard on his throat as she took in his entire length at once. His mouth fell open and the rag in his mouth fell onto Marnie's shoulder. He let out a loud groan at the sudden force as his cock suddenly was enveloped by her needy pussy, contracting around him as tight as the spandex around her chest. 

“ _ **Fuck.**_ ” He gasped that word out with all his strength, the majority of his mind swept up in the embrace of Marnie's impossibly tight snatch. 

“Too much for you to handle?” Marnie's mocking statement came out in a shaky voice as she struggled to maintain her own composure. 

She raised her head slightly and grinned, and locked eyes with him. The grunt swore he could see the faint evidence of tears beginning to well up in her. He grunted and pulled his hips back and bucked forward to thrust back into her. Marnie yelped, a single tear dropping from her eye but her smile only growing wider. She mimicked his movement, retreating slightly before slamming back into him and eliciting a short loud moan from both of them. Then, both of them pulled back for another thrust at the same time, his dick retreating from her around two thirds out before she took him right back to the hilt with a forceful slap. They slowly found themselves in a rhythm, and as they got used to the feeling of each other they began to pick up the pace. 

Each crash of their loins together was like thunder throughout the locker room, their moans and yelps signaling new heights of pleasure for both of them. Marnie yelled out with each thrust of his hard cock into her, months if not years of pent up sexual energy finally getting released. The grunt poured all his energy into fucking his leader, relishing in each contraction of her tight walls around him. Every thrust hit a deeper part of her, rewarding him with a new sensation for every time the head of his dick found a more sensitive part of her core to touch. His shaft moved in and out of her with a feverish pace, acclimating to her constricting pussy while lubricating itself on her gushing fluids that hit him with each deep pierce into her. Marnie swayed her hips around, her feet planted on the lockers behind him causing the doors to rattle as she threw herself into each swing to get his cock to reach new and untouched parts of her aching pussy. 

When they came back together for another slam right to the hilt she screamed out and slammed her fist on locker by his head while grinding her loins against his. The torn cloth on her shoulder dropped to the floor beneath them, joining the growing pool of sexual fluids. He clutched her ass cheeks hard, and drilled further up into her. She screamed for him to go harder, slamming her hands flat against the lockers and rapidly swinging her hips back and forth to goad him into stronger thrusts. He answered with as much force as he could, pulling her back with his hard grip on her ass and himself up to the wall before bringing them back together with all his strength. Marnie yelled an obscenity and grabbed his head, then demanded more. He obliged, using his firm grip on her supple cheeks to control their pace entirely. He fucked her hard and fast, picking up the pace with each thrust and brought her to a climax. She yelled out incoherently and balled her hands into fists at his back and pressed her chest forward as her legs shook from the force of her orgasm. 

However, the power of Marnie's orgasm was a bit much for the grunt, whose arms and legs had been growing weaker throughout their fuck session. He'd been holding her up for a while now, and as her legs shook her feet off the lockers and her fists finding purchase at his back he strained to hold her as she spasmed in orgasmic rapture. She involuntarily kicked, and he accidentally dropped her. Marnie hit the floor with a wet slap, landing on her hips. Still hazy from her hard climax, the sharp pain of the the locker room floor briefly lifted her from her stupor and she tried to get up before slipping as her hand unfortunately found purchase on the wet cloth that once covered her vagina, and she slipped again flat onto her back. The grunt shook his head and crouched over Marnie in a panic. 

“Oh hell, are you alright? I'm sorry, I didn't realize how weak my arms got, uh-” She grabbed his shirt and used it to pull herself up, and looked at him with a wide eyed smile as she panted hard. 

“I'm fine. I think we both know I can handle a little pain by now. You're the one who needs treatment...” She pulled him closer and pressed her face against his groin, one eye staring intensely at his full mast shaft. 

Marnie took a long whiff, the musk of his cock and the sweet scent of her recently ravaged pussy hitting her strong. She reached up to grab at his shirt and pulled herself up onto her knees before grabbing his shaft. She pumped it up and down and stared up at him with an open smile. She smacked it on her neck, letting some of his precum onto her choker. Her tongue hung out whens he brought it up to her face and she gave it a few teasing licks on the head. She grabbed her choker and twisted it around, his precum lubricating it slightly but still showing it tight around her throat. Her mouth was tantalizingly close to his dick, and he was almost ready to shove it down her throat before she placed a finger on the head and rose up slightly, straightening her out her knees. She pushed it against her chest, and rubbed it around her hard nipple poking through the spandex. He grunted out at the surprisingly pleasurably sensation, the rough fabric and the firm tenderness of her tits combined into a wonderful feeling. 

She smirked, and pressed his cock into her flesh under the fabric before pushing it up stuffing the tip underneath her top. He grunted as she pushed his shaft up and let the head stretch the spandex out while she gave the cock a few pumps. Her top's resistance to stretching was strong and the pressure on the tip of his dick was mind boggling. She pulled his cock forward further and the spandex snapped back to her chest past his dick. Marnie barely even registered the harsh snap onto her flesh before spitting on his cock and pumping it further. She grabbed that pesky ripped cloth she slipped on off the floor, thoroughly soaked in both of their fluids and wrapped it around his shaft before tugging it up and down. He sighed and closed his eyes as she lovingly lubricated him with their shared sex juices.

When Marnie was satisfied with how lubed up his cock was, she pressed the head against her midriff and once again pulled the fabric of her top up. She gave a devilish smile and guided his dick up towards her breast. He stared wide eyed, catching on to what she was about to do and braced himself for the coming embrace of her spandex. To his surprise, she lowered the fabric back down gently, and kept a thumb in to keep it up as the tip of his cock rested against her nipple. Marnie then took her other hand to raise the top side up, and shifted herself down until the head of the dick rested just below the pendant on her choker. Finally, she allowed the spandex of her top to clasp back down and hold his dick nearly in place. He winced as the pressure of her top confined his dick, and stared at the detailed form of his shaft bulging in her spandex. She smiled wide, winked, and began to shift herself up and down. 

Leave it to Marnie to figure out how to give a titfuck with A-cup breasts. The grunt grit his teeth in a smile. Maybe he was starting to see what everyone else saw in her after all. She slipped her glove off and began to finger herself while she rigorously pumped her body up and down, the improvised lubricant barely allowing his dick to slide alongside her tits. He gasped and moaned each time his tip retreated underneath the fabric, hummed in pleasure whenever he felt one of her nipples brush against his shaft. More than anything he was enraptured by how her firm and supple flesh pressed into his heavily constricted cock with near equal force to the rough spandex. Her pussy was tight, but this was on a whole other level. His head reeled back, and he lost himself in the relentless assault Marnie gave to his cock.

Meanwhile, Marnie was fingering herself with reckless abandon. His cock was hot on her breasts, she felt like she was going to melt. In her fervor, she grabbed that well worn piece of cloth that she'd already gotten so much mileage out of and stuffed it up her pussy while finger blasting it. She was laughing in what could only be described as maniacal. Still rocking her body up and down and side to side to move his cock around like a snake trapped in her top, she shifted her knees closer and closer to his legs and grabbed his ankle. She closed her eyes, wildly working his cock with her firm tits and spandex top, and pulled his foot into her crotch, rubbing it wildly at her quivering folds. Tossing aside any sense of basic sanitation in chase of her next climax, she assaulted herself with the edge of his boot, her soaked torn piece of pants, and her fingers. Her movement around his cock grew faster and utterly erratic. Her eyes rolled up and she screamed out, announcing her second orgasm. She shook and fell forward into his stomach, his cock forced into a near 90 degree angle. Her top had been stretched near to its limit, and the tip of his dick touched her chin as her pussy gushed out and she groaned in ecstasy. She panted as she came down from the latest climax. 

The grunt, brought to the edge of his own orgasm once again only to be cut off by his dear leader's second climax, decided it was time to take control of this. He pulled back, with a growl, and his dick snapped her abused spandex top in half. He tossed the ripped cloth of her top and threw it down on the floor with her glove and torn pants piece to soak up her juices, before he picked her up and clutched her ass hard. Marnie laughed lightly, willing to submit to him after taking him for such a ride. He probably deserved it. He tossed her onto a bench, and spread her legs before climbing on top of her and lining his throbbing member up with her wet aching hole. He grabbed at her neck, fondling with the pendant on her choker. She smirked at him, chest heaving as she had barely just recovered from her previous climax. Her eyes dared him to make her his. 

He wasted no time in burying himself inside her. He pressed his body against hers, bearing over her small frame. He pounded into her without mercy, and she screamed and moaned without shame. His hands rested on her neck as he pushed himself further forward and deeper into her. He penetrated her deeper than either of them thought possible, pounding into her core. She bucked and blubbered incoherently, and he gripped her nick with some force. Marnie managed to sneak in a mocking smirk between her shouts of rapture, as he lightly choked her. She spat at him. 

“Y-y-ou- ah! You c-call th-that _FUCK!_ YOU CALL THAT CHOKING!? … AH, **FUCK!** I... I've been... _shit._ **I HAVE HAD THIS CHOKER TIGHTER AROUND MY NECK THAN THIS SINCE I WAS _SIXTEEEEEEENAAHHHHHH!!_** ” Her attempt to goad him into truly getting his choke on was broken up by her intense wails of pleasure each time he crashed into her innermost areas, but it got through. 

The grunt growled and gripped her neck harder. Despite her rapture, she maintained that deriding smirk, and pushed him to go further. Something in him snapped, and he spit at her throat and rubbed his thumbs around her throat, realizing his precum from earlier had lubricated it ever so slightly. He grinned with a downright malicious energy and pushed his thumbs into her throat causing her to gag slightly before he pulled them up get them just barely underneath her choker. Her eyes widened at the feat, and her face was frozen in a place between complete sensual glee and utter terror. He grunted as his thumbs pulled up as hard as they could, and he slipped a few more fingers underneath her choker, before letting it snap back down. Now in position, he tightened his grip around her neck hard, and redoubled his efforts on ravaging Marnie's pussy. 

She screamed and shook under his complete dominance. Half the time her screams were muffled by gags and spittle, as he got his hands tighter around her neck than her choker ever had. A sensation Marnie had gotten so used to was thrown upon her like it was brand new. Then, the sensation that was very new to hear down by her loins was doing a number on her as well. Tears welled up in her eyes and she started to salivate. Her tongue hung over the side of her mouth and flopped wildly. For this one moment, Gym Leader Marnie, the mistress of Team Yell, was reduced to a wailing cocksleeve for this random grunt. But this random grunt had more than earned this position, and she was ecstatic to see the other side of control. His cock pulsated inside her, and they both knew he was close to release. For a second, a glimmer of concern shined in his eyes, and he felt her slow down ever so slightly. She wasn't having that. 

“Don't you dare pull out! You are going to cum inside me, and that is an order!” 

The grunt looked her in the eyes, seeing a complete determination and confidence on her face. He resumed his pace and tightened his grip. If his dear leader Marnie wanted a creampie, a creampie was what she would get. He crashed into her abused hole and his muscles flexed as his cock throbbed and pulsed and prepared for him to finally orgasm. His hands seized up and he shouted out a long and guttural growl. Marnie shrieked in pure ecstasy, and his hands clenched with such force that her choker snapped right off and slid down the bench. He groaned and buried himself inside her to the hilt as he pumped her full of his backed up seed. His hot gooey cum blasted through her womb and she hit her own climax, her largest of the night. Her contracting walls coaxed more and more of his semen out. Rope after rope of steamy cum filled her up to the brim, and her eyes rolled to the back of her head while she coated his pelvis in her own juices. Their breathing was incredibly labored, their hearts positively ready to burst out of their chests. 

He collapsed on top of her and both of their chests were heaving as they came down from a mind destroying marathon of sexual release. He eventually gathered just enough strength to pull his cock out, and barely had enough time to admire his splooge oozing out of her well worn pussy before he had to take his place lying down on the bench next to her. They laid there in silence for a while, still panting hard and minds still blank from the experience. After a few minutes, Marnie let her head fall to the side to face him with a weak smile. 

“I could... list the people who've seen me... without that choker on... on one hand.” She let out a short, weak, raspy laugh. “And I don't even know your name.” 

He smiled and gazed back at the discarded choker behind their heads. 

“It's not... broken, is it?” 

“No, no... it's basically uh... designed to pop off like that...”

He nodded. Marnie gave him a sweet smile, and grabbed his hand in hers to hold. She gazed at him with eyes half-lidded. 

“So... name?” 

The grunt chuckled, weakly. 

“Mind... blank. Can I tell you when I get my... uh... brain right?” 

Marnie leaned over, and gave him a peck on the lips. She traced her chest with his finger. 

“Sure thing... lover.” 

The grunt nodded and smiled weakly. He had no idea what lied in store for him, but he did know one thing. 

Team Yell one hundred percent undersold how amazing Marnie was.

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wanted to write as filler while another thing I wrote was being proofread and edited. I think it turned out well, but I do want to apologize in advance if Marnie was at all distractingly out of character. I uh, haven't gotten the chance to play the latest Pokemon games yet, so I'm really mostly going off of cultural osmosis for writing her here. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
